The use of electronic devices, such as cell phones, Global Positioning Systems, or dashboard and rear view mirror cameras, by the driver of a vehicle has become commonplace in modern society. Typically use of this equipment is driver distracting particularly if the electronic device is required to be hand held or operated by the driver. These types of distractions are particularly dangerous and have been known to cause serious accidents. Even when mounting structures are provided on or above the dashboard, the driver typically must remove the hands from the steering wheel and/or remove the eyes from the road to engage the electronic device thereby diverting attention from the task of safely driving the vehicle. In the case of a traffic stop by law enforcement, the typical dash cam's lack of connectivity to cloud storage limits the security of the video recorded data from confiscation or destruction by rogue law enforcement officers, whereas the cell phone's cloud connectivity removes this issue, making it the preferred choice within this context.
It has been recognized that mounting of an electronic device on the steering wheel of the vehicle provides easy access to the driver whereby the device is visually available requires a minimum use of the drivers hands while driving and in the case of the cell phone, provides connectivity to the cloud for uploading of data as needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,217 shows a cell phone mounted on the steering wheel of the vehicle, however the cell phone holder is permanently attached whereby the cell phone rotates with the wheel as it is turned making it difficult to view and causing a potential distraction to the driver.
An improved mounting device for a cell phone is shown in Application Number 2011/0024470 to Hajarian that discloses a cell phone mount on the center console of a typical steering wheel assembly that includes a rotatable platform mounted on the steering wheel to which the cell phone is attached. This structure maintains the cell phone mount vertical and in essentially the same position on the steering wheel. However, the apparatus to achieve this result is complex and subject to malfunction because of the precise movements of the relatively moving parts to achieve the intended purpose.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,709 to Bake that shows a clipboard mounted on a steering wheel and the clipboard rotates with the wheel as it is turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,271 to Haage relates to a phone holder with a three-point fastener.
Application Number 2007/0029359 to Smith shows a bracket mount for a cell phone that also rotates with the wheel.
US application 2003/0081942 relates to a video recorder for a vehicle.
US application 2004/0008255 discloses another vehicle recording system of interest.
US application 2013/0044257 shows a cell phone with a side mounted camera.
US application 2007/0206087 shows a cell phone with a top edge mounted camera.
US application 2015/0085184 shows another cell phone with a side edge mounted camera.
None of the above listed prior art references shows the mounting of a side facing camera equipped cell phone on a steering wheel assembly, either with or without an assembly that keeps the cell phone substantially vertical regardless of the rotational position of the steering wheel.